1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air valve connecting head or device, and more particularly to an air valve connecting device including a simplified structure for easily connecting to different inflation valves of U.S. type and French type valves and for being easily manufactured with a decreased manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air valve connecting devices comprise a fitting port formed in one end of a valve housing for receiving or engaging with an inflation valve and for inflating the balls, the inner tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,057 to the present inventor, Wang discloses one of the typical air valve connecting heads for a hand-held air pump and also comprising a fitting port formed in an elastic annular block for engaging with an inflation valve.
However, normally, the typical air valve connecting heads may only be used for engaging with a single inflation valve only, such as a U.S. type valve and a French type valve, but may not be used for engaging with both of the inflation valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,600 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,601 to Wang disclose two other typical air valve connecting heads for the hand-held air pump and comprising a fitting device for selectively or alternatively engaging with either of the U.S. type inflation valve or the French type inflation valve.
However, the typical air valve connecting heads comprise a structure that may not be easily operated or may not effectively grasping or holding the different inflation valves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air valve connecting devices.